Turnabout Savior
by pearls1990
Summary: When Phoenix Wright is haunted by Engarde and the trial...someone unlikely comes to his rescue. *Spoilers for JFA: Case Four*
1. Beginning of the End

This is the very first fan fiction that I wrote for the Ace Attorney series. There was no Beta-reader, and you can see that my writing has improved ten-fold since I started writing exactly two years ago! I looked at the publish date on Objection, and it said 06/23/08! At any rate this has spoilers for JFA: Case Four, so beware!

* * *

Phoenix watched with a tired smile as Maya and Pearls said their goodbyes and thank yous to Gumshoe. He blushed as Maya gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pearls stifled a yawn and Maya led her to the gaudy couch that sat across from the even gaudier front desk of the Gatewater Hotel.

"Alright Pal," Gumshoe said as he shook Phoenix's hand, again. "Take care of those two and yourself. You look pretty worn down."

"Yeah, this case was exhausting. I didn't think I'd see Maya again." Phoenix paused as he rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you again for your help...Pal."

Gumshoe snorted, amused, and gave Phoenix a goofy lopsided grin. "Aahhh...don't mention it. Anything for a good friend!" He paused and squinted out the lobby's double doors.

"Oh, wow. When did it start raining?" Phoenix blinked as a flash of lightning lit up the street outside. He turned back to Gumshoe who was contemplating the shortest route to his car, but then remembered that his car was towed off in his little accident earlier that day. He sighed deeply. He didn't have the money for a cab, and was too proud to ask for it.

"Oh, Gumshoe, um, you don't have a car." Phoenix reached for his wallet.

"No, Pal, I can't let you do that. I can walk. Its actually not that far.

"No, I insist. Its raining pretty hard and..."

" Psh...a little rain ain't gonna hurt me. Besides..."

"Hey guys." The little voice startled them both as they looked down and saw Pearls looking up at them. Phoenix stole a look around Gumshoe to see Maya on the couch in a deep slumber. "Scruffy, didn't Edgy bring you here?"

"Uummm...You're right. But he left already. I-I can't call him back here."

Phoenix searched his pockets for his cell phone to no avail. Instead he came up with some change.

"Here, call him. I need a ride also. I can't afford cab fare for all of us!"

Gumshoe hesitated, but Phoenix shoved it in his hand.

"But Nick," Pearls started as the detective walked away. "I made reservations here, remember? We don't need to go anywhere."

Phoenix laughed to himself, wondering how this sweet, naive child got away with making a reservation at this hotel.

"Pearls, I can't afford to stay here. I'm gonna have to break the reservation." He paused. "How did you make a reservation?"

She winked and motioned him to bend to her. She whispered into his ear in Mia's voice, "She had some help." He whipped up and stared at Pearls wide eyed as she skipped back to the couch where Maya was still asleep. He chuckled to himself. He contemplated staying at the hotel, somehow finding a way to put it on Edgeworths tab, but decided against it.

"What'cha chuckling at?" Gumshoe interrupted his thoughts and he smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Did you get a hold of Edgeworth?"

"Sure did, Pal. He was on his way from the airport."

"Airport? I wonder... Anyway, I need to cancel this reservation that Pearls made." It was Gumshoes turn to chuckle, but then the realization of Pearls making the reservation made him stop and glance over at the two girls curled up on the tacky couch.

"Paid for? How can it be paid for? I never paid for it?" Phoenix's voice was raised a little.

"No, sir another person made the reservation and paid for it." The man behind the desk paused and clacked the keyboard and touched his screen. "Ah yes, the reservation was made at 6:15 this evening. The man left a message for Phoenix Wright. Are you Phoenix Wright? You certainly look like him. " The man looked over his tiny square glasses at Phoenix.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't be disputing th...wait, a message? What is it?"

"I need to see some identification, please." Phoenix handed his ID over and the man behind the desk scrutinized it "Aahh... so you are the infamous Phoenix Wright, defense lawyer. I am a big fan. Nice to meet you!" He handed the ID back and Phoenix blushed and mumbled a thanks. Gumshoe elbowed him playfully. The man ripped two sheets of paper from an unseen printer and handed them to Wright. He then handed him a pen and an electronic key card. "I need a signature for the key card and for verification that there is someone going to be sleeping in that room."

Phoenix was baffled. He hesitated. But then the image of Maya and Pearls sleeping on his hard apartment floor crossed his mind and he started signing. He sighed and handed the pen back.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything else we can do for you? Would you like drinks or food sent to the room?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "What about breakfast? Can I call down for breakfast tomorrow?" He was gonna milk this for all it was worth!

"Of course sir."

"Okay, then thats it for this evening. Oh does this hotel have complimentary umbrellas?" Phoenix chuckled at Gumshoe.

"Yes sir, I will grab one for you."


	2. Past Failures

This was going to be the end of this fanfiction, but I had too many ideas running through my head for this, as you will see! **Spoilers for 1-4 and 2-4***

* * *

Phoenix tucked Pearls in and said good night to Maya who was asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. He pushed aside her hair and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, thankful to have his friend back with him.

He sighed as he walked out of the room and sank into one of the plush chairs and turned on the TV. Matt Engarde's face flashed across the screen and he winced. He never wanted to see that face again, but he had the feeling that that wasn't going to be possible for a while. He spotted the two papers the man at the front desk had handed to him on the table in the dinette. He groaned. He had forgotten to read the message, but he didn't want to get out of the comfy chair. His and Edgeworths images flashed across the screen along with the works "Dynamic Duo". Then it faded into Shelly De Killer's image. Phoenix shuddered, thinking about De Killers assumptions of Phoenix ever needing his services. A split screen of Engarde and De Killer prompted him to turn off the TV and walk over to the table.

_Mr. Phoenix Wright,  
Thank you for your enlightening "defense" of Engarde today. You have opened my eyes to the world and the ugly people like me in it. I am taking a hiatus and leaving the country to think over my occupation. I made this reservation to show that I am sorry for kidnapping your friend and to thank you for opening my eyes to the truth._

_De Killer_

Phoenix took in a sharp breath. That word again. The Truth. He wasn't sure how to take all of this ... saving. First Miles earlier and now De Killer. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. Who was going to save Phoenix Wright? A shrill ring broke into his thoughts as he tried to get his bearings. The phone was on the table beside the chair he was sitting at. Saved by the bell, he thought as he ran over to get it before it woke the girls.

"H-Hello?" He realized he was shaking and sat down.

"Wright? Are you okay? You sound shaken up?" Miles Edgeworth's voice carried a tone that Phoenix didn't recognize, concern.

"I-I Yeah I'm fine. Just watching the news and saw something I didn't want to." He shook his head trying to calm himself. Was Miles his Savior, even after he walked out on Phoenix?

"Well, I am coming to see you. I have something to give you and to talk to you about. You are in the penthouse suite, correct?" Miles asked.

"Um, yeah. Wait...how did you know?"

"I couldn't believe it when Gumshoe told me so I had to come and see for myself."

Miles Edgeworth explained after he shrugged out of his rain coat. Wright noted that his silly cravat was crooked and whether it was stress or fatigue that made him do what he did next he'll never know. He reached over to straighten the lacy thing and Edgeworth froze for a second. Having Wrights hands so close to his throat was a little disconcerting. He brushed his hands away and took it off. Phoenix blushed and held a doggish expression.

"Listen, I am sorry for that. I-I... we are both tired." Edgeworth laid a hand on Wrights shoulder and paused. It took him a minute to notice that he wasn't wearing his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up and tie loosened. He looked downright comfortable and sexy? Miles shook his head. There was no room for those thoughts.

Phoenix looked at the hand out of the corner of his eye. He found the gesture a little out of place for Edgeworth, but he also found it comforting. He saw that Miles was struggling with something internally and decided to break the tension.

"Umm...Let me get us a drink." Wright started to walk towards the bar but Edgeworth stopped him.

"Let me. I want to see what this place looks like, do you mind?" Edgeworth gestured towards the lamp as Wright peeked towards the girls door. Edgeworth looked in the direction of the door and started over there instead. Wright turned the lamp on and walked over to peer over Edgeworths shoulder.

"I .. uh ... I'm glad I could help get Maya back. Shes a good person and did not deserve that." Edgeworth stuttered as he closed the door softly.

"Yes, thank you very much. I appreciate your help."

"You are welcome. Oh and here is your cell phone. That ring tone is annoying. You need a new one. You need a new cell phone all together." Phoenix took the phone and started to thank Miles again but he interrupted.

"Anyway, I will check out the mini-bar. Heaven knows we both deserve a drink." Edgeworth headed to the bar and opened the door to the wine chiller. Not finding what he was looking for, he closed the door and turned to the cabinet under the dinette. Wright padded his way over and spied the DeKiller message. He snatched it and stuffed it into his pocket. He wasn't sure what Edgeworth would think of him if he found out this place was paid for by that man. He sat on the stool and rested his head in his hands.

Edgeworth suddenly popped up with a large bottle of fine Brandy and two glasses.

"They're not snifters but they'll have to do." He said as he wiped out the glasses.

Wright chuckled at him and thought about how his counterpart could change his demeanor in a split second. Maybe that was the Edgeworth charm; the secret behind getting his verdict anyway he could. He felt Edgeworths eyes on him and he looked up. The familiar smug look was in those gray eyes.

"So, Phoenix, tell me, how does it feel to be in the lap of luxury for an evening? This place is very posh, and very expensive!" Miles stated as he poured the dark liquid into the glasses. Phoenix blinked at the sound of his first name rolling smoothly off of Miles's tongue. He hadn't heard it since...

"Hhhmm... It feels ... nice." Phoenix said slowly. He took a sip of the Brandy feeling it burn down to his stomach. The De Killer note weighed heavily in his pocket.

Miles shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would think even you would appreciate this comfort and refinery. I would be looking forward to sleeping in that giant bed!" He drank the contents of the glass and wiped the corners of his mouth with his finger tips. He sat the glass at the end of the table and bent down and rested his head in his hands, mocking Phoenix. He looked at him and saw that his face mirrored the internal struggle he was having earlier.

"Phoenix, talk to me. What is bothering you? I am here as a friend, nothing more. I have no ulterior motives, I want us to be friends again, if that is possible."

Phoenix let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and made the decision to show Edgeworth the message. He drank the rest of the Brandy and reached into his pocket.

"As I was signing for the key, the guy at the front desk handed me this. I thought you had paid for the room, otherwise I wouldn't have signed for it." He handed the paper to Miles and got up to walk into the living part of the room.

Miles was stunned and confused. He stood for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. I would." Miles looked over at Phoenix's slumped shoulders and sighed. They were at a low point in their careers. But only Miles knew the struggle that Phoenix was going through, and he wasn't going to turn his back on his friend again. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket.

"No, Phoenix. I am going to stay." He poured two more drinks and walked over to where Phoenix was standing. "Here drink this, you will feel better. Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked at him with wet, red eyes. "How... how did you do it? Day in and day out? How did you live with yourself, throwing lies and twisting evidence to get that all mighty guilty sentence? How?" He was pacing and gesturing as he spoke, his words getting louder with each question.

Miles was took a step back and set the glasses down.

"You still don't get it do you?" He said in a hushed tone to get his friend to calm down.  
"I was taught by one of the, no, THE best prosecutor in the world techniques and dirty tricks to get what I wanted, in and out of the courtroom."

"Von Karma..." Phoenix sniffed and shook his head. "Dirty trickery."

"Yes, and he also taught me not think about what I was doing. He taught me a stillness that could cut down even the toughest client. He taught me how to be numb." Miles was standing in front of Phoenix as he started to point a finger at Miles. Miles grabbed his wrist and held fast. Wright gasped and tried to get free. "No, you are going to listen to me. Von Karma taught me how to be numb. That numbness went into all aspects of my life, and I realized that after you defended me on the stand a year ago. I couldn't get it out of my head that this man, you, who was my enemy for the longest time would want to defend me, when all I did was throw hate and lies at him. I finally realized that it all stemmed from our childhood and that day that I defended you. You still cared enough to see that I was innocent and would do anything to get that innocence declared. But above all else, you were determined to seek the truth behind it all. You were willing to listen to me and accept me for my weaknesses. That is what it means to be a Lawyer and a true friend." Phoenix stared at Miles. There was no coldness in his usually dark steely eyes. In its place were warm gray eyes that betrayed Miles sadness.

Phoenix sniffed and wiped his eyes. He sat and took a drink. Miles sat beside him and put an arm around him. Phoenix stiffened a little. He wasn't used to this side of Miles and wasn't sure how to react.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I ... Miles I'm not sure how to feel right now. I've never felt so confused and at the end of my rope. And with you showing ... kindness, makes me even more confused." He put his head in his hands.

Miles took a deep breath.

"Phoenix, you broke me. You made me feel something that I hadn't felt since the day I defended you in that classroom; you made me feel ... gratitude. It was foreign to me. I couldn't face anyone, not even you. I felt I had let everyone down and I couldn't forgive myself for all of my previous actions. I had been saved ... and by a man I called my enemy. That is why I left. That is why I wrote that note that day. A part of me had died. I left to find myself again."

"You were still selfish, still thinking of yourself." Phoenix stood up suddenly. "A part of me died that day too! I felt so betrayed the day you left. I was a wreck. I couldn't understand why you turned your back on everything you had said and done. I decided that day that part of you had died as well. That is why I am struggling with all of this. Having you back is so confusing, and having you here, talking to you... I – I just I..." Phoenix couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He turned around in shame. Miles shook his head and tried to choke back his tears. He had never done this before, but he wanted to be there for his friend. He walked over to Phoenix and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got. Phoenix turned to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Miles rested his head against Phoenix's and let him cry on his shoulder.


	3. Claustrophobia

This chapter is evidence that I was lacking a beta-reader! I can't be arsed to go back and fix it now, wouldn't feel right. Plus, I would just end up changing the whole thing... **Spoilers for 2-4***

* * *

Engarde stood on the podium with a calm stillness that put Phoenix on edge. Engardes hair was swept over the scars on his left eye giving him the sweet demeanor that made Phoenix think he was innocent in the first place. Phoenix shifted in his seat as he listened to the murmurers that were rolling through the crowd in the courtroom.

"How could he?"

"Cold hearted man!"

"He deserves all the judge can give him."

" Wasn't Phoenix Wright trying to defend him?"

"That was an excellent trial!"

Phoenix shook his head as he thought about the headlines and articles he had been reading the last couple days in local and a couple of national papers. Maya even cut out one article that had the headline "Edgeworth and Wright at the top of their game."

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," She said with an air of importance as she pinned it on the memo board in his office. "You will read this everyday and you will remember how great of an attorney you were that day and will be for the rest of your life!"

He didn't feel great at the time. He was nervous and frightened that he would never see his best friend Maya again. He had held himself together thanks to Pearls. Brave little girl for being only nine years old. And Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix learned a lot about himself and Miles that day. He had only talked to Miles once, on the phone, about filing some paperwork, since that night at the Hotel. He was nervous that Miles would want to just forget about it.

"Engarde!" The judges stern voice brought Phoenix out of his reverie. "How do you plead to the aforementioned charges?" Phoenix shifted in his chair and could feel Engardes eyes boring into him, and he was right. Engarde looked straight at him, or rather right through Phoenix as he delivered his message slowly and precisely.

"Guilty, your honor."

As soon as all the proceedings were done, Phoenix stood up and tried to fight his way out into the hall. The courtroom didn't seem this full when Phoenix was just sitting there. But he suddenly felt claustrophobic as he tried to make his way through the throng of people. As he stepped out into the hall, he realized he had fallen into step with Engarde who was handcuffed and being led by a burly officer. Phoenix wasn't sure, but he swore he could hear Engarde cackling under his breath at him. He looked over and Engarde had his evil grin plastered on his face and a wild look in his eye.

"Phoenix...I will find you!" He hissed as he was led down a different hall. His cackle echoed down the hall and it was all Phoenix could do to not start running out of the courthouse.

The cool air was refreshing as he paused halfway down the courthouse stairs.

"All right Phoenix," He told himself as he tried to catch his breath. "You need to get a grip." He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Engardes crazy face and ...

"Phoenix..."

Was he hearing things too?

"Phoenix..."

He scanned the crowd on the stairs and all he could see was Engardes face on everyone. He felt the panic rise in him again and he ran down the stairs almost knocking down Miles Edgeworth who caught his arm and spun him around to face him.

"Phoenix Wright!" Miles articulated the syllables in his name. "I've been calling your name..." Miles stopped himself as he saw the crazed look in Phoenix's eyes. Oh my God, what happened to him, he thought. He shook Wright as he said his name again.

"Miles..." Phoenix drew in a sharp breath as he focused on the man in front of him. He tried to get a hold of his breathing, but the control wasn't coming.

"Miles, I-I..."

"Jesus, I've never seen you like this." Miles put an arm around Phoenix and led him to his car.

"Edgeworth?" Maya knew something was wrong when Edgeworth was calling.

"Maya, I'm going to drop off Phoenix at his office. Will you watch over him until I can get back there to take him and you home?"

"Oh my... Nick? Whats wrong with Nick?"

"He's going to be okay now. Something happened at the Courthouse that set him in a panic. I'll be there in five minutes."

'At the courthouse'... Maya looked at the calendar and gasped.

Engardes hearing.


	4. Nightmares and Loneliness

This is what was originally in my head when I wrote this fan-fiction. I decided to go through and elaborate from this...**SPOILERS FOR 2-4**

* * *

Phoenix opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out. The sun shining through the gaudy curtains reminded him that he was in the penthouse suite of the tacky hotel. His head complained as he slowly sat up. He heard voices and realized they were Maya and Pearls cheery giggles. He also heard another voice ... male. Miles. Last evenings events replayed in his mind as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Funny, he couldn't remember getting to bed. The last thing he remembered was him and Miles sitting on the couch drinking and recalling their youth. Phoenix groaned as his head remembered the drinking. He stood up and padded to the restroom.

"Good morning, Phoenix. Good to see you are awake and in one piece!" Miles startled Phoenix as he ran his shin into the corner of the bed.

"Owww..." He howled as fell onto the bed gripping his shin.

Miles chuckled as he tried to get a good look at Phoenix's shin. It was at that point that Phoenix realized he only had boxers on and blushed.

"Look, its fine. I just bruise easily and .. and it'll be fine." He fumbled as he tried to get off the bed and out of Miles's sight.

"Phoenix, I saw you in your boxers last night. I'm the one that brought you to bed. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Phoenix froze in the bathroom door frame. He closed his eyes and swallowed, hard. He was starting to get to know Miles again, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know him that well.

"I — I ... uhhh... n-nothing happened... r-right? I-I ... you j-just put m-me into bed. I-I didn't ... didn't...

Miles interrupted him. "No Phoenix, nothing happened. You passed out on the couch and I dragged you in here. I was too drunk to drive home and too tired to walk back out to the couch so I stayed in here with you... on my side of the bed." He had his usual smug look and smug cross-armed stance. Phoenix let out a sigh and scrutinized Miles. He was in a long dark bathrobe and his hair was a bit disheveled. He had never seen Miles in anything but his crazy magenta suits and the stupid cravat. "Take a shower and join us. Maya and Pearls and I are having breakfast. Why are you staring at me... GO!"

Phoenix smiled to himself and walked into the bathroom.

"Wow what a spread!" Phoenix, freshly showered, was hugged by Pearls and Maya.

"We are glad you're awake, Nick!" Maya glowed. She looked a little worn around the edges, but well rested.

"Here Mr. Nick eat something! Theres plenty of food!" Pearls pulled out a chair as Maya took his hand and led him to the table.

"Yeah I'm surprised to see that Maya didn't eat it all!" Phoenix unfolded a napkin into his lap as Maya gave him a friendly slap on the arm. Maya and Pearls giggled as they joined Phoenix. "Wait," Phoenix interupted his own bite of waffle and stole a look around the room. "Where's Mi- I mean Edgeworth?"

"He's taking a shower in our bathroom." Maya answered, her mouth full of pancake.

"In ... your bathroom?"

"Well, this wouldn't be a penthouse suite in a five star hotel without having a bathroom for every bedroom." Phoenix looked up at Miles and saw the familiar magenta suit, without the cravat. "You have a lot to learn Mr. Wright." Miles stated and then gave him a funny look.

"What? Am I eating my Waffles wrong, please don't tell me theres a certain way to eat waffles in a five star hotel." Phoenix mocked Miles words.

Miles and the girls chuckled and he started to tell him that he looked funny with out his hair styled into his usual spikes, but Miles was interrupted by a knock at the door. They gave each other a questioning look as Miles went to answer the door. Phoenix stood up and turned around just in time to see the familiar scarred face and evil grin standing at the door. Everything went into slow-motion as he started to run towards Miles. He heard two loud shots and saw Miles's body convulse with the hits of the bullets.

"Noooooo..." Phoenix slid down on his knees and saw crimson appearing on Miles's shirt. He was so focused on Edgeworth that he didn't notice that Engarde had moved into the room and he heard four more shots.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOooooooo..." Phoenix tried to cry out but all he heard was the cackle of the man who took the lives of his friends...


	5. Shoulder To Cry On

Remember folks, no Beta-Reader! Phoenix realizes his feelings for Edgeworth run deeper than friendship...

* * *

Phoenix sat straight up, drenched in sweat, trying to control his breathing. He tried to take account of his surroundings, but he was still too in shock from the dream to even move.

"Phoenix?" The voice was familiar. A hand appeared on his shoulder. That was familiar. "Phoenix, you need to control your breathing." The voice was soothing and who ever it was, they were close to his shoulder as he could feel their breath. He closed his eyes and tried to think about Maya and Pearls and that they were alive. With his breathing under control he turned toward the soothing voice and recognized the profile. Edgeworth. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Phoenix, we really need to get you some help for these nightmares." Edgeworth scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him. "You haven't had a decent nights sleep for the past two weeks. Neither have I for that matter." Miles paused. "Not that it matters, I don't mind you sleeping with me..." Phoenix's eyes widened. Probably a good thing it was dark so his companion couldn't see his reaction.

"T-two weeks?" He rubbed the sweat off of his cheeks. "But we were just at the ... the hotel..." His voice became quiet as he remembered the hotel and his dream came back at him in flashes. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Wait, no, I was just at the courthouse?" He panicked again. "Oh my God ..."

Edgeworth was taken aback for a minute. Phoenix had never lost his bearings that bad before. "No, that was two weeks ago as well. Do you know where you are?"

"I-I dunno...I think..." He put his head in his hands. "What is happening to me?"

Miles scooted off the bed, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and walked around the end of the bed so he could talk face to face with Phoenix.

"Phoenix listen to me." Phoenix raised his head and stared at Miles with teary red eyes. Miles brushed the dark hair out of Phoenix's eyes and held his hand on his face.

"Phoenix, you had this nightmare for the first time two weeks ago and it scared the hell out of you. So much so that you came to me and asked to stay here. Now it seems each nightmare gets more and more intense. Please Phoenix, talk to me. You are sleeping in my bed for Christs sake."

"I can sleep on your couch." Phoenix said quietly.

"No, I'd rather have you here so I don't come out there pummeling you cause you scared the shit out of me because I forget you are out there." Miles touched Phoenix's arm and he winced. "I just want you to talk to me about this dream, about whats bothering you, maybe we can get to the heart of the problem."

"I-I'm not sure I can talk about it. It ... I can't handle what happens..." Phoenix buried his head and started crying. Miles sighed. He got into the bed and put his arms around Phoenix and held him as he cried.


	6. Comfort On High

This takes place a few days after the previous chapter...

* * *

"Did you not hear me?"

Phoenix was absently stirring his coffee and staring blindly at the magazine in front of him when he heard the voice. He looked up into Maya's angry face.

"I-I'm sorry, Maya what did you say?"

"Nick! What is wrong with you these days?" She noticed the magazine article had Engarde's mug shot in it. Phoenix saw her staring at the article and immediately threw the magazine away. "Nick what was that?"

"Nothing! Let it go!" Phoenix raised his voice as he stopped her from grabbing the item from the garbage. Maya looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Oh God, Maya, I'm sorry." Phoenix sighed and stood up to hug Maya. "I didn't mean to yell at you! Please forgive me?"

"Of course, Nick. Please, tell me whats wrong?" Maya asked when they separated.

"N-nothing... I-I haven't been sleeping well and its affecting me in the day." Phoenix rubbed his eyes and then grabbed his jacket. He hated lying to Maya, but she had enough to worry about than his stupid nightmares. "Listen, lets go grab a bite to eat. My treat."

Maya sensed there was something more than just bad sleeping habits, but she didn't want to push Nick, especially with the way he had been acting the last couple weeks. Did Engarde really get to him that bad? She shuddered to think that she used to worship the ground the Nickel Samurai walked on.

"Okay." She put on her happy face and started out with Phoenix.

"Oh, Nick, I forgot something in your office, go on ahead I will catch up with you." Phoenix nodded at her and kept walking. She ran back to the trashcan that held the magazine, the whole time keeping an eye on Phoenix. She slipped the magazine in the folds of her outfit and ran out of the office.

"Is this the reason that Phoenix has been acting so strangely?" Maya asked Miles Edgeworth later that evening as he stopped by the office to take her and Phoenix home. She was pointing at the magazine article Phoenix was looking at earlier in the day. "I didn't put two and two together until I saw this article and thought about what happened on the date of the hearing."

"Hhmmm...it all makes sense now." He tapped his finger against his temple and Maya gave him an inquisitive look. "Does he avoid the TV at the office? And have you seen him read a newspaper or a magazine, besides this one, in the last two weeks?"

Maya thought about it for a moment. "No I haven't, but what does that have to do with the hearing?"

"I have a hunch..." Miles started quietly. "That trial with Engarde and De Killer affected Phoenix worse than we thought. He's had nightmares since that date, that have left him in a state of shock. He had one last night that was so bad he forgot where he was completely. He mentioned being in the hotel..."

"That was a cushy hotel we stayed at wasn't it?" Phoenix said as he walked into the office. "Wow serious conversation, I will let you two continue!" As soon as he saw the seriousness on his friends faces he turned right around.

"No, no Nick wait!" Maya tried to giggle and grabbed Phoenix's arm. "We were...um...planning a surprise party for Pearls because shes never had one." Phoenix looked at Miles and he flashed him his smug grin. He was starting to take comfort in that grin.

"Well, that sounds like fun, but can we do it at ho... I mean your place Miles, I am beat!" Phoenix felt himself turn red at the thought of Miles's place being home and ducked his head. He was getting used to having someone to wake up to in the mornings,and having someone there to comfort him after his nightmares, even though it was a bit awkward.

Miles grinned at himself as he caught Phoenix's slip. Having someone staying at his place after living alone for so long was a hard transition. Even harder was knowing that it was Phoenix Wright, his supposed enemy in the courtroom, sleeping with him. It was Miles turn to blush.

"Yes lets go. It's been a long day." Miles gathered his stuff so his friends couldn't see his face.


	7. Fear

Miles and Phoenix realize their fears and face them...

* * *

Maya stood in front of the impressive picture windows that looked out upon the big city she had called home the last three years.

"Makes one feel kind of small, doesn't it?" Phoenix said as he tossed his jacket on to the arm of the couch and walked up next to her. Miles shook his head as he grabbed the bright blue jacket and hung it on the coat rack that Phoenix seemed to miss every time.

Maya tilted her head as a thought occurred to her. "Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes Maya?" He responded from the kitchen as he put a kettle on the stove for tea.

"Tell me, why did you purchase a house that's on stilts and up this high, if you are afraid of earthquakes?" Phoenix's eyebrows shot up as he gave Miles a sideways glance. That was something he wanted to ask since he first step foot in Miles impressive house. But he knew better than to ask about Miles's fears. Leave it to Maya to get to the heart of things.

"Because, my dear," Miles started as he walked into the large sitting room. He flourished and bowed from the waist. "I love to surround myself with beautiful things. This house had the most impressive view, so I had to have it!" Phoenix rolled his eyes. Leave it to Edgeworth dodge the question. Maya just giggled.

"Just admit it, Edgeworth," Phoenix said as he walked into the kitchen. "You're a pretentious ass and this house looks down on all of your minions." His voice was muffled as he searched the fridge for the beer he had bought yesterday. "AHA!" he exclaimed as he shut the refrigerator door. He jumped a little when he saw Miles there holding a bottle opener. "Um, thanks." He tried to grab it, but Miles was faster.

"HHMMPH... pretentious ass, huh?" Miles gave Phoenix his smug sideways glance.

"Alright, pretentious prosecutor ass!" Phoenix countered and snatched the opener from his hand. "And a cute one at that!" He whispered as he patted Miles ass as he left the kitchen. Miles was speechless as he tried to process what had just happened. The exchange was not completely lost on Maya as she gave them both a questioning look. The squeal of the teapot broke the silence.

"What is going on?" Maya was sitting at the bar that separated the kitchen and dinning room areas, her tiny hands wrapped around the teacup. Phoenix had disappeared into one of the side rooms.

"What do you mean?" Miles tried to play casual with the young girl as he sipped his tea.

"I mean... Phoenix looks pretty comfortable here... like he lives here..."

"Aahhh...er, well," Miles wasn't sure if Phoenix hadn't told Maya that he was staying here out of pride, or if it had slipped his mind. "Yes, Maya, he is staying here, for the time being."

"Why? Whats wrong with his place?"

"Nothing, its just better this way until we can find out the source of his nightmares."

Maya let out a small gasp.

"This must be a serious party if you two are whispering like two little schoolgirls." Phoenix had walked out of the bedroom pulling on one of Miles long sleeve tee-shirts and wearing a pair of his comfortable pajama pants. Miles had only seen Phoenix's bare chest once before, when he helped him into the hotel bed the night he cried on his shoulder. Something inside him stirred and he wasn't quite sure what to make of the feeling.

"I hope you don't mind Miles. I plan on getting too tipsy for my own good and not going to work tomorrow." He plopped onto the couch and chugged his beer. "Oh yeah, Maya take the day off tomorrow and spend it with Pearls. I'm not coming into work tomorrow. Now lets get some party planning done. Can I have another beer?" He grinned at the two in the kitchen.

Miles narrowed his eyes at Phoenix, trying to get a feel of his attitude this particular evening. It was the first time he had expressed any emotion other than tired and depressed. He took a deep breath and grabbed a beer.

"Nick!" Maya scolded as she hopped off the stool. "You have to work tomorrow. You're broke! I'm broke! And starving!"

"You are always starving! Hungry is your middle name!" Phoenix gave her a goofy grin as she sat next to him on the couch. It was the first grin she'd seen in a while. Miles handed him his beer and grabbed one of the three remotes off the coffee table. He pushed a couple buttons and the lights dimmed a little and soft, silky jazz filled the air. Phoenix leaned over and whispered to Maya. "See pretentious ass!" Miles shook his head and settled into the chair across from them and they soon engaged in friendly banter.

"Hhhmm...maybe Maya could just sleep on that couch, she looks pretty comfortable." Phoenix half stated, half requested as he stood up to stretch. Miles had challenged him to a couple hands of Poker that turned into a pretty heated match.

"Yes," Miles said tiredly. "I wish I could just curl up anywhere and fall asleep like that!"

"No doubt, I swear that girl could sleep anywhere. That night at the hotel, she had fallen asleep on the couch in the lobby..." Phoenix put a hand to his head. His world started spinning as he thought about that hotel, and Engarde. Miles felt him jump when he put his arm around his shoulders. Phoenix shook his head.

"I'll be fine." He groaned. "Alcohol catching up to me." He walked towards the bedroom, and pulled the door behind him.

Miles covered Maya with a nearby blanket, and went into the bedroom to find Phoenix staring out of the picture window.

"Why do you live up here, Miles?" As his companion stood by his side.

"Its beautiful. How can you deny a view like that?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Your flattery won't work on me like it does Maya. Stilts, and hilltop mansions are not earthquake friendly." Phoenix glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Miles shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms in an all too familiar gesture.

"Okay, you were right. I am a pretentious ass. I saw this house from the street down below and thought it would look good for my image." He paused and Phoenix glanced at him again. Miles took a deep breath. "I am deathly afraid of this place crumbling beneath my feet. But then I look out and see the view and think it'll be worth it if does. People can say that Miles Edgeworth died in his gorgeous house on the hill."

Phoenix chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Miles ... always willing to go down in flames and glory, even if it means having your fears chase you down everyday! " He gestured and Miles grabbed his wrist on its way down. "What the..."

"Chasing MY fears? I've overcome my fears and moved on!" Miles had a dark look on his face that gave Phoenix chills. "You need to start facing yours!"

"I — I ... MY fears? What are you talking about? I have no fear. I've put Von Karma and Franziska out of my mind. Have YOU?" He jerked his wrist out of Miles grip and got in Miles's face.

"That is not fair! That is ... was my family! I deal with that on my own time. But you," Miles put his index finger on Phoenix to emphasize his point. "You have to deal with Engarde and De Killer now, before you consume yourself with... with this hatred or whatever it is that you are dealing with!"

"De Killer kidnapped my best friend. I thought I was never going to see her again. Engarde put him up to it. Of course I hate them both! But I'm not consumed by..."

"Bullshit Phoenix Wright!" Miles took a deep breath to calm himself. "That case consumed you more than you know! You wake in the middle of the night trembling and sweating up a storm, you leave the room whenever the news comes on the T.V., you duck your head every time you pass the newsstand..." Miles had backed Phoenix into the window.

"OKAY STOP!" Phoenix closed his eyes and Engarde's scarred face was there. He tried to move away from Miles, but he had put his arms on the window and trapped Phoenix. "What the hell are you doing, let me go!" Phoenix started to push Miles away but he didn't budge.

"NO! I am facing a great fear right now to help you with yours. I am going to keep you here until you tell me what the hell is going on inside that head of yours, Phoenix!"

Phoenix stared at Miles, open-mouthed. He saw the beads of sweat forming on Miles brow and realized what the fear was. He glanced to his left and down at the same time a bolt of lightning lit up the bushes and rocks on the steep cliff below. Miles's arms started to tremble. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"I-Is everything alright in here?" Maya was standing in the doorway, illuminated by more lightning, or was it the spirit medium in her glowing? Either way, Phoenix shook his head and Miles took his arms off the window and stood up straight and drew in a deep breath.

"Maya." Phoenix walked to her and put an arm around her and walked her out to the living room. Miles heard Phoenix's muffled apologies to Maya as he sat down slowly on his bed. His eyes followed the pattern on the rug as he thought about the things Phoenix said about his fears. Yes, he did face two of his fears every time he stepped foot in this pretentious house, but today was the first day he had gotten close to the windows; at least close enough to look down. The exhaustion started tugging at his eyes as he rubbed them. I might have to leave the country again. He thought to himself. I can't take this, I came back too soon. No, I can't run away again. Thunder sounded as his cell phone vibrated against the nightstand. He grabbed it and flipped it open. His brow furrowed as he recognized Franzsiska's number. He noticed that she had called twice.

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked as he walked in.

"Oh, it - It's just Gumshoe." He lied as he snapped the phone shut and went to his dresser to grab his pajamas and went into the bathroom. "He's probably just calling to let me know that his paperwork is finalized." He paused as he stood in the bathroom door way to pull down his shirt. Phoenix had resumed his position in front of the window. Miles shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going through Phoenix's head, but he had never seen him this moody. The next thought that came to Miles shocked him; he wanted to walk over to him and embrace him. He blushed at the thought. Phoenix had been a good friend in grade school and when he left he missed his company; until Von Karma made him numb and unfeeling. When Miles saw Phoenix in court for the first time, all the old feelings had come rushing back and he wasn't quite sure how to handle them. Now, with his good friend hurting, he was faced with the same conflict. He decided to do something he hadn't done in, no, something he had never done; follow his heart. He walked up behind Phoenix and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder, bracing himself for the rejection. He did feel Phoenix stiffen for a brief moment, but it passed and he put his arms over Miles's and sighed.


	8. GroundShaking

Rain is always good inspiration for writing...so are earthquakes, even tho I've only experienced one, when I was very little!

Remember, no Beta on this. I did go through and catch the obvious spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Rain.

The rain had been falling for the last three days and Phoenix was getting tired of the constant clacker and the overcast days. Nobody had seen the sun in a while and it was starting to show ... on their faces and their temperaments. He sighed as he locked the door to his office and thought of how Maya and Pearls seemed to be the only ones that the weather didn't bother; Maya always cut out beach scenes and sunny places and would paste them all over the office whenever the weather became dreary. Phoenix always teased her about it, but inside he was grateful for something sunny to look at. Pearly was just a little ray of sunshine in her own right. Now, when he needed the pictures of sunny beaches, they weren't there; Maya and Pearls were back at Kurain Village catching up on some of their training.

The heavy downpour had turned into a light drizzle and Phoenix popped open his umbrella and headed to his tiny apartment. Miles had some things to finalize at the courthouse and Phoenix told him that he would be okay sleeping at his own place for a change. The nightmares were only coming once or twice a week instead of every other day. Ever since the phone call a few days ago, Miles had been the uneasy one. He had woke up last night in a sweat from his nightmare and noticed that his silver-haired companion wasn't beside him in the bed. He panicked for a second, thinking that his dream had come true, but after his eyes adjusted to the dark bedroom, he saw the light streaming under the closed bathroom door. He had decided this time to get up and knock on the door to make sure Miles was okay. Before he reached the door he heard a muffled sniffle and put his ear to the dark wood. Miles was crying. They were very soft, but very distinct sobs. Startled by a flash of lightning, Phoenix stepped back and the door opened at the same time. Two cold, steel gray eyes stared at him with a familiar anger that shook Phoenix to the core. He hadn't seen that look since...

"Hey, you going in there or are you gonna admire the handiwork of our lazy slumlord?" Phoenix was startled into the present by one of his crazy neighbors that shared the apartment building.

"Oh, sorry, I-Im going in." Phoenix held the door open for the guy and climbed the stairs after him. The stale, grease smell him him like a ton of bricks as he reached his floor. He swore that all his neighbors ate fried food. Phoenix hastened down the shabby hallway to his apartment door and let himself in. His claustrophobia had kicked in more so as of late. He stood leaning against his door trying to catch his breath as flashes of last night came back to him again.

"It's not polite to linger in doorways, Phoenix Wright!" The voice matched the eyes.

"I...ah...um...I h-had to use t-the toi..facilities." Phoenix flinched when Miles hand came up and brushed the hair out of Phoenix's face.

"You had another nightmare didn't you? Your forehead is damp. Come in here for a second." Phoenix wasn't sure what to do when Miles turned to the side to let him in. The cold was still in his eyes, but his demeanor had softened a little. Miles gestured for him to sit on the toilet lid and he reached in the dark wooden cabinet for a washcloth. "I have something very serious to talk to you about, Phoenix. However, before I can tell you, we need to talk about these nightmares you've been having. I need to know what it is that is disturbing you so badly." Miles ran the cloth under cold water as he spoke. " I want to help you get past it and move on. I have the feeling that your caseload is going to get heavier, especially with all the exposure you had with the Engarde case. "

Phoenix furrowed his brow in concentration as he contemplated his words. Miles turned and put the cool damp cloth on Phoenix's forehead. Phoenix saw how red and puffy Miles's eyes were and placed his hand on the other mans face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Phoenix asked. Miles started to turn to put the cloth under cool water again, but Phoenix stopped him and turned his face to look him in the eye. "At least tell me that before I tell you about my nightmares."

Miles sighed and nuzzled Phoenix's hand. He gave Miles an awkward sideways glance but didn't move his hand until Miles took it and held it in both of his.

"I have given that a lot of thought these last few months. I have mulled over the possibility that I feel grateful for everything that you have done for me, but that wasn't it...well, not all of it anyway." Miles paused to find the correct words. "I have always cared for you Phoenix. Granted, I was beaten into emotional submission by Von Karma, I still have trouble expressing a lot of emotions and I always will. But when I saw you in that courtroom for the first time, a lot of suppressed feelings came back to me, and I was scared. I didn't realize how strong those feelings were until you defended me. Now..." Miles paused, and sighed. "Now I realize that ... the feelings that I have ... surpass friendship." He had been looking at their entwined hands as he spoke, and looked at Phoenix with his cautious sideways glance. He hadn't noticed that Phoenix wasn't wearing a shirt and the pajama bottoms that he had borrowed from Miles fit him well.

Phoenix didn't speak for a moment. Trying to form the right words seemed difficult. He blinked and took a deep breath. "I ...um, I" Phoenix saw the wall start to go up in Miles eyes and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you Miles." He swallowed and blinked and froze.

Miles eyebrows shot up. He knew his feeling were strong for Phoenix but he never expected Phoenix's to be just as strong. But did he love him? Could he love him? Was he even capable of love?

They stared at each other for the longest time, contemplating what had just happened. Finally Phoenix stood up and took Miles face in both hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Miles froze. He hadn't been kissed since...well, a while. He put his hand on the back of Phoenix's neck and reciprocated the gentle kiss. He was going to try to kiss him deeper, but Phoenix stopped him with a finger to his lips. The dark haired man took Miles's hand and led him out of the bathroom. They got halfway to the bed, before Miles turned around and switched off the light in the bathroom. Phoenix shook his head at Miles's little quirks. He sat on the cushy bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

Thunder rattled his loose windows as Phoenix was brought back from his daydream. A flash of lightning lit up his messy apartment. He hadn't had an opportunity to come back here for a week. Busy court sessions and investigations kept him on his feet and in his office all day and most of the evening. Miles literally had to drag him out of his office to get him to stop working. He had even commented that he had never seen Phoenix work so hard in the two years that they had worked against each other. Phoenix chuckled to himself as he thought about that. Work had been an escape lately and so had the bottle. Miles did try to keep his mind clear and focused, but even Miles wasn't home all the time. And with the abundance of expensive alcohol that was in his extravagant home, it was easy to indulge. Now, Phoenix could use a brandy or two, but instead opted for whatever he had stashed in his own fridge. Before he could switch on the light, his cell rang. Stupid ring tone.

"Hyello." He said without looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, good pal, I'm glad I caught you, listen..." The voice was out of breath and raspy.

"Gumshoe, is that you?"

"Yeah, listen pal, there's no time for small talk, you gotta get down here! NOW!" Phoenix held the phone away from his ear on the last part of his sentence.

"Okay, where is here, and whats going on?"

"The courthouse." Gumshoe stated, flatly. "Edgeworth is trapped."


	9. Overwhelmed

Remember, no beta!

* * *

Edgeworth sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Phoenix. "Will you please tell me, what is troubling you? What is it in these nightmares that scares you so bad."

Phoenix sighed and gave Miles a tired smile. He reluctantly told Miles about his nightmares and his silver-haired friend gaped at him.

"My God, Phoenix. I didn't realize ... I mean your dream... I die?"

"Well, the dream never finishes, it all just fades to red and I wake up." Phoenix felt tears coming to his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Miles stood up and knelt in front of Phoenix. He took his hands off of his face and lifted his chin. Miles never saw so much pain, even in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror. His own tears were starting to surface. He wasn't sure if he could share his news with Phoenix. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had already. But it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, and a decision he couldn't ignore. The possibility of becoming a lawyer in his home country was the greatest thing Miles could ever hope for in his life ... until now. His feelings for Phoenix were so strong that this moment he wanted nothing more than to take the man in his arms and stay like that forever. He had never known feelings this strong, and it was overwhelming.

"Miles, I-I ... I'm afraid of the unknown, of what this dream represents." Phoenix brought Miles back from his reverie. He cringed internally at his own selfishness.  
"I don't want anyone to die, and I don't want to be alone. I couldn't imagine life without Maya, and Pearly and ... you." Phoenix looked up into Miles eyes. The intensity of silver that his eyes shone stirred something in Phoenix that he hadn't felt in years. He wasn't going to hold back any more. He gently took Miles face in his hands and kissed him softly. Miles gave into the moment and let Phoenix's tongue explore his mouth. This wasn't the time for goodbyes.

"Gumshoe! Calm down! I can't understand you!" Phoenix was multi-tasking to an extreme. Walking down the sidewalk, talking on his cell, and trying to hail a cab was proving a challenge to Phoenix. Gumshoe was yelling in his ear about an earthquake and Edgeworth in an elevator.

"That case is closed! That happened..."

"Hey, pal, I know what I'm talking about!" Gumshoe paused to talk to one of the police. "There was an earthquake about ten minutes ago, didn't you feel it?"

"Umm...yeah..." Phoenix lied, but then, the realization hit him. It wasn't thunder that rattled his windows earlier, it was an earthquake.

"Try to hold up the fort Gumshoe, I'm hotfootin it as fast as I can!"

"Sir, you need a car."

Phoenix arrived at the courthouse, on foot, fifteen minutes later and saw that a small crowd had gathered on the courthouse steps. The closer he came to the steps however, he realized that it was News cameras and reporters on the steps.

'Holy Crap. I'm gonna have to do some serious damage control.' Phoenix thought about what Edgeworths reaction would be to all this.

"Earthquake has trapped one...

"Old courthouse couldn't stand up to tiny earthquake..."

"One critically injured, another trapped..."

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat as he heard the reporters talking about the events. Edgeworth was trapped in the elevator and Phoenix knew it was gonna be up to him to save Miles.

"Hey, pal, glad you made it. I've been tryin' to keep the press outside..." Gumshoe greeted Phoenix as he stepped in the grandiose entrance. He leaned against the door to lock it against the press. "...but they are chompin at the bit for information. I know Edgeworth would not be happy seein himself in the fetal position on the cover of the newspaper tomorrow. Oh yeah, the earthquake knocked out the power."

Phoenix knew it was cruel, but he chuckled inwardly at the image that was just described to him. No, it was more in his nature to have that kind of reaction. After all, Miles was supposed to be his enemy and the 'Demon Prosecutor', not his friend and , gasp, lover? Phoenix shook his head. No, he would not think of such things at a time like this. His friend needed him.

"Anyway, I'm not sure why he asked for you, sir. I mean I know you guys get along , but I didn't think he was that close of a friend."

"Gumshoe didn't you pay any attention to the DL-9 case two years ago? Mi.. I mean Edgeworth and I went to grade school together. He came back to help me with the Engarde case, although, I'm still not sure why." Phoenix hated to lie to friends, he did consider Gumshoe a friend, after he helped find Maya and in other cases as well. That was another piece of damage control he was going to have to face. Why was Phoenix Wright, the famous defense lawyer coming to help Miles Edgeworth, his very enemy in court?

"This is it pal." They stopped in front of the elevator and Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. The steel doors were parted just enough to get a hand through the opening. The elevator itself was stuck so that the elevators ceiling was about two feet from the bottom of the doors. Gumshoe handed him a flashlight as Phoenix knelt down and peered in. In the dim light, he saw Miles profile, curled up in a ball.

Miles... Oh my god, I can't imagine what he is going through right now.

"Miles." Phoenix moved closer to the cold steel doors. "Miles..." The prosecutor moved his head in Phoenix's direction.

"Phoenix...Phoenix Wright?" His voice was weak.

"Yes, Miles its Phoenix Wright. Please tell me you are ..."

Miles suddenly stood up and got as close to the opening as he could.

"Please get me out of here. I-I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. The walls are closing in...its soo dark..." Phoenix reached his hand in and could feel Miles soft hair.

"Yes, I will get you out of there, but they have to get power to this part of the building before anything else happens. "

"Then stay ... stay with me. I can't be alone, I can't go through this alone, again."

"Of course. I will always be here for you, Miles."


	10. Future Tense

Lotta was tough to write! Getting that southern accent in writing is hard!

* * *

The nightmare started the same way; Maya, Pearls and Miles all safe in the hotel room giggling over pancakes. Then came the knock, but this time Phoenix got up and answered the door with Miles not far behind him. Phoenix braced himself for gunshots, but instead felt a rush of freezing air that blew the door open and what Phoenix saw there horrified him to the core. The red hair blazing and innocent white dress was unmistakable, but impossible since she was supposed to be in jail.

"Phoenix Wright..." With her head down and her eyes glowing with an unearthly light, Dahlia was scarier than she was at the trial. She started walking slowly towards Phoenix as he backed into Miles. "You sweet brainless twit..." Her voice was as sweet as candy, and yet laced with venom as she reached out to touch Phoenix. He was entranced as his skin was left cold by her touch. "Do you really think anyone would rely on you for anything?" She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Maya who seemed to be just as entranced as Phoenix. Dahlia touched Maya's face. "Such a sweet innocent girl. Too bad she has to DIE!" She wrapped her arms around Maya, paralyzing her and consuming her at the same time. Everything about Maya changed; her skin turned ashen, her eyes turned dark, her clothes...

"Phoenix Wright, I will have my revenge on all of you!" She let out a terrifying scream that put Phoenix to his knees and left Miles convulsing on the floor. The demon grabbed Phoenix by the neck and squeezed, then slammed him against the wall.

Miles had to slap Phoenix to bring him out of his nightmare. He was straddling him trying to control his wild gestures and when Phoenix's eyes flew open, Miles froze for a second. He saw the red mark on his cheek and hissed, he knew that was going to leave a mark.

"Miles, you're alive!" Phoenix sat up and almost smothered him.

"Phoenix. What was it this time? I couldn't get you out of this one." Miles stroked Phoenix's hair as he spoke softly into his ear.

Phoenix sniffed. He realized that this was the umpteenth time that he had cried on Miles's shoulder. Miles hadn't seemed to mind, but Phoenix was tired of crying, and tired of the nightmares. He was tired of being haunted by all of his cases.

"Miles, do you ever get tired of my tears, of my nightmares? I am tired. I want it to end."

"Phoenix, I will never tire of drying your tears, and the nightmares will end shortly, I hope." Miles broke the embrace and put his hands on Phoenix's weary tear-stained face. "You have so much bottled inside that crazy head of yours, you make me look sane."

"I hope I can make it through this."

Now stuck in the elevator, Miles echoed the words that Phoenix had breathed the night before. Phoenix could feel the air getting warm and the walls in the courthouse slowly closing in around him. Miles was in the elevator pacing like a trapped animal. Phoenix took a deep breath to try to keep himself calm, but he wasn't sure he would hold for very much longer.

"What the HELL is taking so long! Imbeciles! I should've left when I had the chance!" Phoenix blinked at Miles words. A commotion at the end of the hall caught his attention before he could ask Miles about his statement.

"Ya big lug! Ah reakon I belong here! This is the scoop of the year!" Phoenix recognized the woman's southern drawl and groaned. He excused himself from Miles saying he had to do some "tabloid damage control".

"OH NO YOU DON'T PAL!" Gumshoe's voice echoed through the hall.

"None o'the other dumb reporters know the way in that I do! We'all deserve to know whats goin' on!"

Phoenix paused. 'Hhhmm... I wonder if I could use this to my advantage.' He stroked his chin as he thought about using Lotta Hart to fend off the reporters.

"Hey Phoenix Wright! I knew you'd be here!"

"Pal, tell this lady that she doesn't belong here and ..." Gumshoe was huffing as Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

"Lotta Hart! I thought you were gonna give up the nasty tabloids?"

"Well, I was, till I caught wind of this gem of a story!" She grinned her million dollar smile. "After that whole Engarde trial, I scouted out this here courthouse, in case of good stories like this. I know all the ins and outs, so to speak, of this courthouse. Yep, I reckon I do!"

"And you say that the reporters out there have no idea who or what is going on in here?" Phoenix put on his best cross-examination face. Gumshoe stood shifty-eyed and confused as always.

"Oh hoh hoh hoh! You bet your sweet potatoes!" She leaned in closer to Phoenix. "But I know whats going on! You and that Edgeworth guy are now workin' together and you're movin' your office here to the courthouse and now its destroyed ... along with most of your records!" Phoenix suppressed a giggle. Oh if she knew the truth, she would have a field day!

"Well, no we aren't working together, and I am not moving my office into the courthouse. I came to the courthouse to get a file from Mi ... Mr. Edgeworth for a case that I am defending and he is prosecuting, and found myself in a throng of reporters. Then I found Edgeworth trapped in that elevator and I am here to help him...nothing more." Phoenix cleared his throat and smiled. Gumshoe chuckled. He knew Phoenix was a bad liar.

Lotta regarded the spiky-haired man for a moment and sighed in defeat when Phoenix didn't say anymore. Something that sounded like a slight growl escaped her throat. "Fine. If that's all ya got, then I guess I'll leave." She turned on her heel and Gumshoe escorted her down the hall to the stairs.

"Oh and if you could relay that story to the reporters, I would be grateful! Please?" Phoenix called after her, flashing his brightest smile. She waved back at him and disappeared through the fire exit door.

Thirty minutes later, Miles was sitting in his office, his head in his hands trying to get the horrible images of his dead father and that bailiff out of his head. Phoenix tried to console him, but Miles shrugged him off. Defeated, Phoenix turned to the window and saw that the reporters below were slowly dispersing. He heard a sigh behind him. He turned his head and watched as his silver-haired friend sat up and straightened his cravat. Phoenix turned his attention back to the window and noticed it had started raining. Damn rain. Matched his foul mood. A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He turned to face Miles and saw that the prosecutor had been crying. He hesitantly drew his hand up to touch the pale face before him. Instead of rejection, Miles nuzzled into Phoenix's hand.

"I'm sorry about brushing you off. I needed a moment to get my bearings. I don't think I will ever get over my fear of earthquakes." Phoenix caught the troubled look in the gray eyes that met his and knew there was something else that Miles wanted to say to him. He decided to prompt him.

"Miles, I...there's something ... you said something in the elevator..."

"I'm sure I said a lot of things." Miles took Phoenix's hand and laced his fingers with the attorneys.

"You said that you should have left when you had the chance." Phoenix looked down at his shoes. "Were you ... what did you mean by that?" He heard the prosecutor let out a long sigh and looked up. Miles led him to the couch parallel to his desk and they sat down. He never let go of Phoenix's hand.

"I -I ... there is a opportunity in Germany that I can't pass up. In fact, I applied when I was there a few months ago ..." Miles paused trying to seek the right words. "I received a call a couple weeks ago and ... they told me that I can move to Germany as soon as convenient for me." He paused. Several emotions passed over Phoenix's face. He wasn't sure what to feel. "I haven't moved yet, obviously, but I am finalizing a lot of paperwork. And, I wanted to make sure that you would be alright before I left."

"I am happy for you, please don't get me wrong," Phoenix hugged Miles to emphasize the fact. Then whispered into his ear, "What about us?"

"I've given that a lot of thought as well," the silver-haired broke the embrace to look into Phoenix's bright blue eyes. "I don't want us to stop what we have just because we are separated by an ocean." Phoenix let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was the response he was looking for and embraced Miles again.

"I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you again. Even though letters and emails aren't quite the same, it'll be enough." Phoenix sniffed. Miles broke their embrace again.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay? I know that your nightmares have returned, but you can't bury yourself in work. That was the cause of them in the first place."

Phoenix ducked his head and sighed. "I know." He paused and his face lit up. "But Maya and Pearls are coming back here for a bit, so I will have them to lean on." Miles smiled a little thinking about the two girls. "I want you to be happy Miles, and this will be the perfect opportunity for that." Miles couldn't help himself as he took Phoenix's face in his hands and kissed the attorney passionately.


	11. Me, You, and My Medication

**Still not Beta-Read** ***I do not own lyrics at the end of this chapter!

A quick thanks to James Birdsong and everyone else for your reviews!

* * *

"Miles, it's October, of course the weather is gonna be wacky!" The silver-haired prosecutor could hear Phoenix opening a bottle of beer over the phone. Miles had been in Germany for two months and there hadn't been a week that went by that the two friends didn't talk. Phoenix was standing in Miles living room taking in the smoggy L.A. Sunset, while Miles sat in his Berlin flat cursing the light blanket of snow that had fallen over his childhood city.

"I suppose its sunny and partly smoggy there in La La Land?" Miles traced the edge of the frame that contained a picture of Phoenix and Maya at Gourdy Lake making silly faces. It was a rare Saturday afternoon that Miles and Phoenix didn't have paperwork or work in general, and even rarer still a day that Maya and Pearls weren't bogged down with their training at Kurain Village.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Phoenix took a swig of his beer and sat down on one of Miles designer couches. "I just wish you could come back to the states. Your house is nice, Miles, but it's big...and too quiet. I guess I got used to apartment living." Phoenix's thoughts wandered back to the week before Miles left. He never thought it was possible for the prosecutor to express so much emotion; what he saw in that week in Miles reminded him of the old Miles. The Miles of his childhood. Even a day trip to Gourdy Lake was fun. Since he didn't spend the time that Phoenix did with Maya and Pearls, Miles was a little awkward around them at first. But he eventually warmed up to them after Pearl gave him a colorful, abalone shell as a peace offering. However, what Miles had to offer Phoenix made everything else seem small.

A couple days after the earthquake, Phoenix went back to his apartment to pick up mail and clean up a little. As he walked in, he found that it was empty and he started to sweat. His heart started racing as he walked to his bedroom. Empty also. He swallowed hard as he walked into his kitchen and almost collapsed into Miles arms. He was standing there with his arms crossed and his trademark smug look on his face, waiting to surprise his spikey-haired friend, not realizing the effect it would have on him. When Phoenix walked into the kitchen he had to catch him from falling.

"My god Phoenix! Are you alright?

"I-I...Miles..." Phoenix managed to catch his breath after a beat. "What is going on? Where is all my stuff?"

"Well, my intention was to surprise you with this." Miles held up a key and Phoenix gave it a quizzical look before he took it. A small smile reached the prosecutors lips as he observed the different emotions that flowed over Phoenix's face. "Its a key to my place, Phoenix, I want you to move into my house." The dark-haired mans eyes widened in realization. He started to speak, but Miles put a finger to his lips. "You have spent most of the last four months there anyway, and I can't bear to sell it just yet." Miles paused. "Besides, most of your stuff is there right now, so you really..." Phoenix kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you Miles." He said as he paused and looked into the grey eyes that had been cold for so long. He wrapped his arms around Miles's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Wright!" Miles voice reverberated from Phoenix's cell phone and he blinked. He didn't realize how deep in thought he had been.

"Miles, you don't have to yell! Sheesh, I'm still here!"

"You haven't heard a word I said have you?"

"I-I...well, no...sorry." Phoenix said sheepishly.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking back to how you surprised me at my apartment."

"Heh, yeah, I must admit I had a little help with that." It was Miles turn to sound sheepish, if that was all possible.

"Lemme guess, Maya?"

"Yeah, well, she is the curious sort, and she has to have her nose in everyone's business. Besides, I'm really surprised that you hadn't told her about us?"

Phoenix did feel bad about that. He had been so caught up in his nightmares and his work that he almost forgot to tell Maya about him and Miles.

"Well, she basically dragged it out of me one night, but I didn't give details. It's Pearls that I'm worried about. She has this fantastic idea about Maya and I being together forever. That poor little girls vision of true love is obscured by a troubled family life. Maya is a good person. She watches over that little girl like she her own little sister." He explained as he reached into the refrigerator for another beer.

Miles pondered that as he fingered the tiny shell that was sitting next to the frame on his desk. He usually kept it in his jacket pocket. Now he wished he had spent more time with the innocent little girl. They had more in common than he thought.

"They make a good pair, Phoenix. Aren't they there with you?"

"No they went back to Kurain village for some sort of festival that was held in September. I'm expecting them back this week sometime."

"Hhhmm...no wonder the house is quiet then!" Miles chuckled.

"Its quiet cause you're not here. I miss you Miles, when are you coming back?"

'Oh god, Phoenix, don't start this. I can't handle being away either, but I have to be strong, for him.'

"Well, I'm hoping this business with the Von Karma estate will settle soon. That man haunts me even in death. Anyway, I would be there right now if it wasn't for that."

"Damn Von Karma." Phoenix mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nevermind. Isn't it like three in the morning there?" Phoenix said and took the last drink of his beer.

"Yes, and you need to stop drinking."

'Eventually', Phoenix chuckled to himself.

"I will come stateside as soon as I can, Phoenix. I just can't promise a date right now."

"It's okay, Miles. I waited eleven years to see you. I can wait a couple more months. I love you Miles."

Edgeworths brow furrowed at the dark-haired man's comment, but decided not to make a comment on it. "Mmm...I love you too Phoenix. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will...goodnight."

"Goodnight Phoenix."

* * *

'Hold on to me love.  
You know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?'

_~'My Last Breath'~_  
**Evanescence**


	12. Fate Deals Her Hand

**Spoilers for AJ and PW 3-4** Since we have no idea who the actual owner is of the Borscht Bowl Club (is that the name?) I decided to make my own character, he's only in this chapter, I hope the accent comes through, I did the best I could! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Time passed as it usually did for Phoenix; there were good days and bad days. The good days were marked with late night calls from Miles, which became more infrequent as Miles's caseload became heavier. At the same time, Phoenix's caseload seemed to dwindle while his escape to the bottle became more frequent. One exceptionally cold December evening, he decided to pick up some cocoa and peppermint sticks for Maya and Pearl and peppermint schnapps for himself.

"Hey buddy," Phoenix glanced over at the doorway that he had just passed and saw a gruff-looking man gesturing at him. "Can you help me with something?" Phoenix barely understood the man through his thick accent.

"A-are you talking to me?" He felt stupid looking around. Of course he was, there was no one else, save for a stray black cat.

"Nyet, I keep company with cats." The man shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I am hanging new sign in window. Please tell me when straight?" The man held up a rather unwieldy sign. Phoenix tilted his head to read it,'Borscht Bowl Club', then commented, "You're not from around here are you?"

The old man chuckled then disappeared into the building and reappeared behind the window. Phoenix gestured until the sign was straight.

"Nyet, I am from the great country of Russia!" The man exclaimed with pride when he stepped out of the building again. "I move here to take over this business that is in family for many years. Father dies, I rename! However, no funny business in basement anymore. Just famous card game...i am forgetting name..." The old man adjusted his furry hat.

"Poker?" Phoenix offered.

"Da! Da! Poker. Plus a piano bar up top. And, I will serve the best borscht in town! You play piano?"

"Ahh...me? No. But I do play a mean hand of poker!" He scratched the back of his neck and gave the old man a sheepish grin.

"Good, good. I need more players. Here is business card. Call me when you feel like playing the Poker." Phoenix took the card and read it slowly.

"Thank you Konstantin Kurylenko. I am Phoenix Wright, by the way." He held his own business card to the man.

"Ahh...a defense lawyer, huh?" He took off his furry hat and scratched his head through his scraggly hair. "Do you know gentleman by name of Kristoph Gavin?"

Phoenix put his finger to his chin in thought. "I think I've seen his name on court documents and such. But I haven't actually met the man."

"Well, he is good player and I think you should play him in battle of lawyers and such. Maybe draw good business. You bring friends and he brings friends, we have good business!" Konstantin's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Heh, ok, I mean, my caseload had been pretty small anyway, so what could it hurt?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulders and put the old mans card in his jacket pocket.

"Okay, Mr. Phoenix Wright, I will call you and you will call friends and I will see you later." Konstantin tipped his hat and turned and disappeared into the old brick building.

'Hmm...looks like I have a new hobby. Miles will be thrilled, he hates that I beat him in Poker," Phoenix thought as he walked away. He opened the bottle of peppermint escape and took a large drink and cringed. 'What the hell am I thinking, I'm never gonna see him again, hes too fricken busy in Germany.' Phoenix took another drink and cursed Miles all the way to his house.

Over the next few chilly weeks, Phoenix played poker and got to know the new lawyer, Kristoph Gavin. Phoenix had invited Gumshoe and Maggey and they even played a couple hands. Konstantin proved to be a good borscht maker and a good host. He even taught Phoenix some basic Russian phrases that he used on Maya and Pearls quite frequently. The girls, however, did not approve of Kristoph, Pearl especially. They had planned to sit Phoenix down and talk with him about his 'hobby' and his new friendship with Kristoph. Gumshoe broke those plans when he burst in Phoenix's office a few days after the new year with the article about Phoenix's dopple-ganger.


	13. Unexpected

After writing this chapter, I started a new fan-fiction that I'll post here after I'm done posting this fan-fiction. The fiction that was inspired by this chapter, expands on the paragraph where Miles reflects on his days with Kristoph. This has spoilers for AJ and 3-4. Oh yeah, still not beta-read!

* * *

That night, Phoenix received an unexpected phone call.

"Wright," Phoenix had longed to hear that voice for the last couple months, but the last few times they had talked, Miles had to cut the conversation short for one reason or another. Phoenix had been too proud to pick up the phone, not wanting to interrupt the great Edgeworth and his busy life in Germany. Now, cringing, Phoenix knew what was coming next. "I truly hope that the article that I am reading now is untrue and you are taking steps to turn this around?"

"Hi, Miles. It has been a while since we've talked hasn't it. Oh yes I'm doing fine thank you." Sarcasm dripped from Phoenix's tongue as he took off his tie and loosened his collar. He threw the tie, not caring where it landed, knowing it would've pissed Miles off, if he were there. He lingered in front of Miles's liquor cabinet, trying to decide which drink would accompany this conversation. "Oh and yes, I have read the article, thanks to Gumshoe, and yes I am investigating the case and I have a court date for an appeal tomorrow!" Phoenix turned to the freezer and brought out the vodka that Konstantin had given him, saying it was directly from the vault of Catherine the Great. Phoenix didn't believe him, but it was good either way.

"Okay, I had no doubts, but I wanted to make damn sure that this wasn't you. You've done some crazy things in court, but I didn't think you would lose a case on purpose." Miles paused. He heard the tink of ice hitting glass as Phoenix fixed himself a vodka-tonic. "Listen Phoenix, I apologize for not calling as often as I should. Things have been... sort of crazy over here." Phoenix took a drink and let the liquid warm his insides and melt his anger. "Wright, I sure hope there will be some liquor left in that cabinet when I come stateside?"

"Mmm...yes Miles I won't drink all of your precious alcohol. I promise." He took another drink as he thought about his investigation.

"Phoenix, what is wrong? Why are you in such a sour mood?" Miles voice was full of concern. Phoenix sighed and started to make himself another drink. "Put down the alcohol, Wright, and talk to me."

Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm tired Miles. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I haven't had a case in weeks and all of a sudden some jerk comes on the scene and pretends to be me." The dark-haired man twisted the cap back on to the bottle of tonic and absently stirred his drink with his finger. 'I miss you Miles, please come home.' That's what Phoenix wanted to say, but Miles interrupted his thoughts.

"I-I wish I could be there, holding you and helping you through this. I shouldn't have left so soon. I am going to catch the next flight out."

"No, Miles, you don't have to, as much as I would love to have you here, I need to deal with this on my own. This appeal should be easy." Phoenix took a swallow of his drink feeling the warmth comfort him. A deck of cards on the coffee table caught his attention "Besides, you wouldn't approve of my improved poker skills."

"Improved? Poker skills? What other bad habits are you getting into Phoenix?"

Phoenix chuckled glad for the subject change. "No bad habits, just a few harmless hands of poker, no gambling, of course and a couple bowls of Borscht with some chilled vodka make for a good evening."

"Borscht, what the hell made you start eating that...that, nastiness?" Miles absently thumbed through the magazine that contained the article about Phoenix. His eye fell on a particular article that was about an up and coming defense attorney trying to make a name for himself, and it was a name that Miles knew all too well, and didn't like.

"Phoenix, does the name Kristoph Gavin ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah, actually, I've played a couple hands of Poker with him down at the new Russian restaurant that opened up near the courthouse. He mentioned something about being a new defense attorney. He's kind of a cool customer, real quiet and dark." Phoenix paused and realized that his drink was empty. "Why, are you jealous?"

Miles shivered. "Don't be ridiculous, Phoenix. We studied at the same university here in Germany. He was two years younger, but he had a sharp tongue and somehow knew everything about me and the Von Karma family. Anyway, he's not someone you want to have as a friend or an enemy." Miles sighed and rubbed his temples. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to hear that mans name again. Kristoph was a bitter man that would revel in his wins over Miles in their mock court battles. But when Kristoph's uncle, a well known defense lawyer and his mentor, lost to Von Karma for the umpteenth time and decided to retire, Kristoph didn't take it so lightly and took his anger out on Miles. He cornered him in the restroom and threatening him and his family. Miles's temper took over and he shoved Kristoph against a full length mirror that was attached to the wall, shattering it, and cutting Kristoph's hand. Miles panicked and ran out of the bathroom as Kristoph shouted threats at him, holding his bleeding hand. That was the last Miles had seen or heard of Kristoph.

"Miles? Are you still there?" Phoenix's voice broke the prosecutors reverie as he shook his head to free himself of the dark memories.

"Yes, sorry Phoenix, I..." He paused trying to get his bearings as he threw away the articles he had been reading about Kristoph Gavin's lagging career and Klaviers brilliant rise in stardom. "I really don't think you need to be associating with Kristoph. He could be bad news for you. Anyway, it is very late here and I am tired."

"Miles, I think you really might be jealous of Kristoph. Or...is there something else I should know about?"

"No, don't worry about it Phoenix. I-It involves his family and the Von Karmas more than anything." Miles sighed and went on. "Just limit your association with him and don't mention the Von Karma name."

"Thats an easy request. It's not like I drop that name in casual conversation anyway." Phoenix snorted.

"Thank you. I must get some sleep and you need to put down whatever you are drinking and go to sleep as well."

"Only for you Miles." Phoenix smiled into the phone as they said their goodbyes.

Then came the fateful day in February that the girls were raving to Phoenix about a magazine article they read about Hazakura Temple. Of course he wasn't interested in going to some Temple up in the mountains where he, or his friends, could potentially die of pneumonia, until he saw the actual article. There she was. Or was it her? Phoenix's mind raced as he thought back to that trial that brought out his Dollie's true colors. Dahlia was in jail now, wasn't she? Who was this beautiful creature gracing this article? Phoenix had to know for himself. Little did he know, that article would be the start of a dark series of events, that would spiral out of Phoenix's control.


	14. We Are Broken

****BIG SPOILERS AHEAD** **There, you've been warned. Basically a loose interpretation of what happened at the bridge and after! Still not beta-read and I do not own any recognizable characters or the lyrics at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_February 6th, 11:49pm_  
_Dusky Bridge  
_

"Jesus, Phoenix, why the hell did you have to go and do that! Why do you have to always be the hero..." Larry Butz was pacing atop the cliff that held the still burning remnants of Dusky Bridge. The Image of Phoenix falling to the freezing rapids below was burnt into his mind. Luckily, he saw his friends' body rushed onto the rocky shore by the current and he called 911 from the pay phone. Now, he was losing his mind being helpless to do anything more for his childhood friend. A small pink object in the snow caught his eye and he raced over to see what it was. A cell phone? What the...? He brushed it off and pushed a button, hoping the keypad wasn't locked since it wasn't a flip phone. The screen showed the time and date and the wall paper was Steel Samurai. Larry shook his head. Who the hell has the Steel ... his thoughts came to a screeching halt as he scrolled through the phone book. 'Nick', 'Larry', 'Pearly', 'Mr. Edgeworth.' There were only a few numbers and he recognized them all. One in particular stood out and, in the one moment of clarity, Larry Butz knew that for some ridiculous reason, Miles Edgeworth would be able to fix everything.

~XXXXX~

_Date:?_  
_Time:?_  
_Location:?  
_

She stood, as clear as day, with her pretty parasol and the sickeningly sweet look that she gave every one in the courtroom during the trial of Doug Swallow. An eerie white aura surrounded her.

"Feenie, what are you doing here?" Phoenix looked around and realized suddenly that he was in the fateful hotel room at the Gatewater Hotel that he had stayed at all those months ago.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dahlia." Phoenix regarded her with indigence.

"Aww, Feenie, don't be that way. I'm here because I care about you. I've missed you Feenie. Don't forget, I told you, we would meet again."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed and the hairs rose on the back of his neck. "I don't think so Dahlia. You hurt me, just like you hurt everyone else you've encountered. You are a sinister woman, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He started to step towards her, when suddenly her demeanor completely changed. An malicious red glow emanated from her eyes, as if the devil himself possessed her.

"Oh Phoenix, you have not seen evil yet!" The voice that came out of her mouth was not Dahlia's. It was deep and raspy and Phoenix backed away.

"You will be destroyed, Phoenix and your friends will not be there for you, I promise you."

Phoenix whipped around and gazed at a new face. A dark face full of revenge and spite framed with a mane of blond hair. He exposed a demonic scar on his hand as he pushed up his glasses. Phoenix felt a darkness close in around him as he struggled to breath. He suddenly felt a pain in his heart; a burning that brought him to his knees. The fire spread throughout his body and he tried to scream. Silence. A bright white light engulfed him. His body was burning but he couldn't move, couldn't scream...

~XXXXXX~

_February 7th,_  
_1:10am_  
_Hotti Clinic_

"He's coming around..."

"Get his blood pressure stabilized..."

"His lips are still blue..."

"We need blankets, and heaters..."

"We need to get him stabilized, get his heart rate normal..."

"He's not responding, hes going back under..."

"I need that needle..."

"Get him covered..."

Silence.

~XXXXX~

_Date:?_  
_Time:?_  
_Location:?_

The darkness was consuming and the voices wouldn't stop.  
They yelled incoherent words and phrases and Phoenix couldn't move his hands to cover his ears.  
The worst part was that he recognized the voices as Kristophs and Dahlia's and he wanted out of his own mind so bad he would've killed himself, if he could move.  
A different voice cut through the noise and evil that saved him, a soft yet firm voice that Phoenix hadn't heard forever...

_February 8th,_  
_9:10am_  
_Hotti Clinic_

Miles Edgeworth wasn't sure what to expect when he was finally allowed into Phoenix's room. He knew that Phoenix fell into freezing waters while trying to cross a burning bridge to save Maya. Foolish, yet endearing. No. It was Phoenix. It was foolish. Miles shook his head at his thoughts and was relieved when Phoenix was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. Warm memories flooded into Miles's mind as he watched Phoenix sleep. He stroked his forehead. 'The doctors weren't kidding when they said he had a high fever.' Phoenix made a small noise and Miles rested his hand on his shoulder. He was dreaming and it wasn't a good dream. The prosecutor winced as he watched his friends peaceful expression turn to pain. He leaned in close and whispered his name into his ear. The mans eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times. Miles stroked his hair like he used to when Phoenix would wake from his hellish nightmares.

"Phoenix, its me Miles. Its okay, you're in a hospital." Miles said after watching his dark haired friend try to focus.

"M-Miles?" The voice was strained and rough. "Oh god Miles." The prosecutor suddenly found himself in an awkward embrace and situated himself so he could hold Phoenix. "I'm so glad you're here. Th-the dreams are b-back. I-I'm so c-cold." Miles felt him shivering and pulled himself out of the embrace to find another blanket. After finding one in the chest of drawers situated across from the bed he laid it across Phoenix and kissed him gently on his hot forehead. Then he sat down in the chair adjacent to the bed.

"I-I don't remember anything a-after falling o-off that b-bridge."

Miles raised his hand to move his bangs out of his face. "I believe Larry called 911, however, I'm not sure where he got my number. When he told me what happened, I panicked, not knowing the extent of your injuries." He paused and looked at his hands. "I wasn't sure if I could bear the thought of living without you. So I pulled a few strings and got a flight out here as soon as I could."

Phoenix looked at Miles through his feverish stupor. "I-I wish this bed was bigger. Y-you don't know h-how much I want you t-to hold me."

"Mmmm..." Miles got up and kissed Phoenix gently. "I do too. But you should sleep some more. I will find out more about your condition from your doctor."

"No, please, I-I don't want to sleep," The frightened look in Phoenix's eyes made the hairs on Miles neck stand up on end. He had grabbed Miles arm and pulled him down to him again. "I-I'm afraid of...I'm afraid of the dark...Stay with me Miles."

Miles had to straighten up to look Phoenix in his pleading eyes. They were a dull blue that Miles had never seen. Feeling the exhaustion tugging at the back of his mind, he gave in and sat down and cupped the other mans face in his palm. Phoenix nuzzled him.

"Miles...?"

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"I-I need a f-favor, please?"

"I'm staying I promise."

Phoenix laid his hand over Miles and smiled. "Thank you, but I-I need a d-different favor."

Miles gave Phoenix an inquisitive look as the defense attorney pointed to his personal effects laying on top of the chest-of-drawers. Miles walked over and grabbed them then placed them in Phoenix's lap. He held up the white Hood that Iris had given him last evening. "What is this?"

"Hmph, its Iris's hood. She gave it to me at the Main Hall last night. Said something about how it was supposed to ward off evil spirits. Lot good that did me!" Phoenix grunted as he dug in his jacket pocket and held his hand out to Miles.

"W-what...what is this?" The prosecutor couldn't believe his eyes as he gaped at the objects in his hand.

"I need you to investigate this case," Phoenix sneezed and shivered. "I'm obviously going to be in here for a few days..." He gave in to another sneeze and groaned.

"B-but, Phoenix, this is your badge..."

"Oh yeah," Another sneeze and a sniffle. "I need you to defend Iris."

"I-I...defend?" Miles looked at his sick friend. "You are feverish. We will continue this conv-" Phoenix grabbed Miles hand as he tried to return the items and the look in his eyes was clear.

"I need you to do this...for me, for Iris...I need closure on these dreams..." Phoenix held Miles's gaze.

"Y-yes, Phoenix Wright, I will do this for you." Miles closed his hand around the objects. "I will never understand your need to always put yourself in these situations. In fact I will probably never understand you, but I know that I love you, and you have done so much for me in the past; I will defend Iris to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Miles." Phoenix closed his eyes as Miles embraced him.

* * *

_"Keep me safe inside_  
_your arms like towers_  
_tower over me..._  
_And I'll take the truth at any cost..._  
_'Cause we are broken_  
_what must we do_  
_to restore our innocence_  
_and oh the promise we adore_  
_give us life again_  
_cause we just want to be whole."_

"We are Broken" ~ Paramore


	15. Burning Bridges

I'm just gonna be honest here and tell you to get out your tissues 'cause this chapter is a doosie, I remember crying while I was typing it! Remember, not beta-read!

* * *

A few days after Iris's trial, Maya went to Miles's office to express her concerns about Phoenix.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" She said quietly after she knocked on the door frame. His door had been open, but she saw his concentration was fully on whatever was on the desk in front of him. She also noticed that his office was bare, save for the desk, and a couch adjacent to the desk.

"What is it?" He said gruffly. His expression lightened when he looked up and saw that it was Maya standing at his doorway, a concerned expression on her face. "Maya, I'm sorry, please come in, sit down." He stood up and gestured to the couch. Not knowing Maya well enough to gauge her emotions, he waited for her to speak first.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I-I wanted to talk to you about Nick, I-I mean Phoenix." She played nervously with the hem of her sleeve.

"Maya, please, call me Miles, and second, you can call him Nick, I know you are comfortable with that." He cleared his throat and crossed his hands on his desk. He was just as nervous as Maya looked. "Please continue."

"Well, um..." Maya gave Miles a sheepish look. "Ever since you left for Germany last year, Nick has been a complete disaster. He started hanging out down at this place called the 'Borscht Bowl' or something like that and his drinking is getting out of control and he's hanging around this really shady person...Kristoph Gavin...Pearly and I get really bad vibes from him. In fact Pearly can't be in the same room with him, he makes her sick. I, myself can tolerate him, but only for Nick's sake. Miles, you need to stay in the states. I didn't realize how strong his feelings were for you, until you left." Maya took a deep breath.

Miles looked at Maya incredulously, then scratched his brow deep in thought.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"No, Maya, please don't apologize, I guess I did leave too soon." Miles paused and got up and turned to look out of his window. "We all assume that Phoenix is such a strong person. He is always the one that rushes in to save people. He was hell bent on getting you back from De Killer, and he fell off a burning bridge trying to make sure you were okay. He faced Manfred Von Karma, a prosecuting genius with a perfect record of 40 years, to make sure I was declared innocent of my crimes." He turned and gave Maya a tired smile as he sat down next to her. "He also helped me face my past with the murder of my father and Von Karma. Phoenix is an amazing person, Maya, but he is also human, and..." Miles paused and looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk to Maya in this way. She tilted her head to look him in the eye.

"What? Please tell me Miles." He looked up again and saw, not the bright,excited eyes that were Maya's, but dull tired eyes. Eyes that had witnessed the murder of her mother.

"Maya we must remember that we are all human, and that we cannot fix everyone's problems. Phoenix is fragile, but I think he has already hit his rock-bottom and now he is climbing up. He is a defense lawyer and he knows how to fight his way through tough times."

"I guess I never realized how wise you are Miles." She sighed. "That's why I must leave. I must complete my training at Kurain Village. I think it would be best for both Pearly and I to get away from...things...for a while. I wanted to leave this week, but I wanted to know that you were staying in the states for a while...I didn't want to leave Phoenix alone again."

"Of course, Maya. I can make arrangements to stay for a couple months." Miles brushed a stray hair from her face. "You need to start thinking of your future. You are still young. Pearls has a very good person in you to look up to." He paused, again unsure of what to say. "A-are you okay?"

Maya sniffed. "I think so. This last year has proven very difficult and has challenged my spiritual powers. But like I said, I think some time in Kurain Village will help."

Miles reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and handed Maya a business card. "This is the number of my cell and my office in Germany. If you need anything, please call, no matter what time it is."

The prosecutor suddenly found himself in a bear hug and didn't respond at first.

"Thank you so much." Maya sniffled into his ear. "I can see why Phoenix has such strong feelings for you." She blushed as she let go, but she giggled when she saw that Miles was blushing as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. It's instinct for me to hug someone who says and does kind things."

"Heh, er, its quite alright." Miles fiddled with his sleeve nervously. He cleared his throat and with an effort he put a hand on Maya's shoulder and smiled. "I can see why Phoenix has you as a friend. Shall we pick up lunch and meet Phoenix?"

"Ah, sure! I'm starving!" She paused and hugged Miles again. "Thank you." This time he wrapped his arms around her.

"No Maya, thank you!"

"Mr Nick, I'm going to miss you a lot." Pearl had her little arms wrapped around Phoenix's neck as he squatted to hug her. She sniffled into his ear. Two weeks later, they were gathered on the train platform saying their goodbyes.

"Oh, Pearls, don't cry!" He unwrapped her arms and wiped her tears with his thumb. "I will come visit often, I promise!" Maya who was standing behind Pearls, gave Miles who was standing a few feet behind Phoenix, a knowing look.

"I know you will, Mr. Nick! You can't be without your sweetheart for long." She put up her finger for emphasis. "But, I have heard that ab-sence makes the heart grow fond-er." She smiled. Phoenix glanced at Maya who was looking noticeably uncomfortable. She put her hands on Pearl's shoulders and was about to say something when Phoenix interrupted her.

"Ahh...Pearl, there's something that I need to tell you about Maya and I..." He touched Maya's hand as he talked.

"Nick, are you sure you want to do this?" Maya glanced at Phoenix and Miles with a concerned look on her face. Miles stepped closer. Phoenix cared for Maya and Pearls very much and he didn't want to hurt Pearl. However, her view of what true love should be and who should be in love was based on lies and fairy tales and Phoenix wasn't sure he was prepared to tell her there wasn't a happy ending.

"Ahh..you two should kiss! Its only appropriate!" Pearl blushed. Miles looked away, amused.

"Oh Pearl, whatever are we going to do with you?" Maya blushed as well and wrapped her arms around her little cousin as she stood behind her. Phoenix took Maya's hand and rested on Pearls shoulder.

"Oh... Oh! Mystic Maya! I think Mr. Nick is going to propose to you!" Pearl looked up at Maya and bounced in glee. Phoenix groaned and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

Miles knelt down to look Pearl in the eye. "Pearl, I...ah...don't think Maya and Phoenix...love each other...like you think they do..."

"Oh, Mr. Nick. You love her more!"

"No, Pearls, please listen to me." Phoenix placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her bright eyes. The truth, thats all he had to speak was the truth. "I'm not in love with Maya, and I don't think she's in love with me. I...uh, I'm in love with Miles. I do however, love both of you equally..."

Pearl's expression became very dark. "I-I... you don't ... love Maya?" Her eyes started to water and she sniffed. "How can you not love Maya? How can you say that you aren't in love with Maya!"

"Pearly, he just sai-"

"No, let go of me!" She wriggled out of Maya's grasp. "How can you love Miles? You've been cheating on Maya!" Pearl smacked Phoenix harder than she ever had before and burst into a full on sob. "I hate you, Mr. Nick, I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again." She ran off into the crowd. Phoenix stared after her numbly. Miles wrapped an arm around him and Maya took his hand.

"Nick! Oh god, Nick, I'm so sorry." She smothered him in a hug. Miles stood up and played with the tiny shell in his pocket as the train pulled up.

"Nick, I do love you. I don't think less of you for trying to tell Pearly about us." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "She has such a distorted view of true love, but I blame her family for that."

"I know Maya." Phoenix sighed. "I love you too and I do promise to visit you as often as I can."

Maya smiled and hugged him again. "Goodbye Nick. Please take care of yourself." She stepped back and looked at him one more time. She hugged Miles and turned to look for Pearl in the crowd. That was the last time Phoenix saw Maya and Pearls.


	16. Leave Out All the Rest

Whether or not this is what I deem the final chapter, this fan fiction is finished. I might come back to it and tweek and adjust, but, as I have said in previous chapters, it has become my nemesis. It was my very first fan-fiction, and it turned a lot more epic than I thought it would. (Not quite as epic as 'Sleepy' and 'Glitter'!) Thanks go to everyone who has read and reviewed and stuck with the story. Oh, yes the letter and the title come from bits of the Linkin Park song "Leave out all the rest", I do not own that song or the characters, just Phoenix's tears.

* * *

March came in like a lion. The rain didn't stop until Phoenix's birthday when the sun finally came out and warmed the earth and Phoenix's spirits. Miles knew Phoenix hated the rain; that with the combination of the incident with Pearl, Miles couldn't snap his friend out of his funk. Even their relationship had become strained. Phoenix wouldn't talk to Miles, and Miles would bury himself in paperwork. So, when the sliver of sunlight shone through the heavy drapery onto Miles's eyes, he smiled, but only after rubbing his eyes and cursing it for waking him up so early. He sat up slowly and walked over to the window to throw open the velvet drapes and let the sun warm his face. He heard a groan behind him and he turned and saw Phoenix throw the covers over his head. Miles chuckled and padded back over to the bed.

"Phoenix, c'mon wake up." Miles peeked under the covers and was greeted by one lazy blue eye scowling at him.

"Mmmnnnggg...Why?" Phoenix groaned his voice heavy with sleep.

"Well," Miles paused and yanked the covers off of the defense attorney's head. "For one thing, the sun is finally shining!"

Phoenix lazily looked over his shoulder. "Hmm...so it is!" He rolled all the way over until he was on his stomach. He kicked out a leg and grabbed a pillow. "Well, are you gonna gawk at me or the bright yellow...thing that we haven't seen in an eon?"

Miles smiled. So many things ran through his head at that moment as he realized he was gawking at Phoenix. The way the covers were situated over Phoenix's ass...

Miles was suddenly straddling Phoenix, kissing the back of his neck. Phoenix groaned as he could feel Miles excitement growing with every kiss. Their love life had been completely lack luster the past month and Phoenix was elated with the attention that Miles was now showering on him. He nibbled on his ears and kissed and nipped at his shoulders. Phoenix shifted his hips so that Miles's erection was situated between his ass-cheeks. He heard Miles breath hitch as Phoenix moved his hips, slowly and softly caressing the prosecutor to full attention.

"Another thing; it's your birthday..." Miles paused to bite Phoenix's shoulder to help control himself. Phoenix yelped but kept his slow rhythm. "What do you want?"

Phoenix was fully turned on himself as he managed to buck Miles off his back and in the same gesture crawled on top of his silver-haired lover. A feral look crossed Phoenix's face and it was emphasized by a growl deep in his throat. "I want you, all of you!" He pinned Miles's arms above his head and kissed him with unleashed passion.

"Are you sure there isn't some way you can stay, or that I can go with you?" Phoenix asked after they had cleaned up. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, Phoenix softly laying butterfly kisses on Miles's collarbone.

Miles let out a contented sigh, but inside he was dying. He almost made the decision to drop everything and stay in the states. But, there was nothing here for him anymore, save for Phoenix. He had contemplated taking his lover with him, but Phoenix wouldn't be happy over there either. Living in a strange place where no one speaks your language and no one knows you, would push Phoenix to hate him for taking him overseas.

Instead, he continued to run his fingers through the dark tendrils he had gotten used to and memorized the feel of Phoenix's soft hair. The silver-haired prosecutor was never good at saying good bye; just another thing he added to his list of Von Karma problems. Over the next few weeks, he tried his hardest to push Phoenix away from him. Every time Phoenix gave him a certain look, or touched him a certain way, Miles melted inside and gave in to his whims. Miles finally resorted to keeping himself in his home office or on the phone with the excuse of getting final preparations ready for his permanent departure to Germany. It killed him to see Phoenix try to save the last of their relationship, but he was convinced that this was the best way to depart.

Fate dealt an ugly, yet opportune hand in late April as Phoenix and Miles were having breakfast on the deck on the side of the house.

Miles was reading the morning paper on his laptop.

"Hmm..." Miles said as he scrolled through the page.

"What?" Phoenix asked, his mouthful of bagel and cream cheese. Miles gave him an annoyed look.

"The Great Magnifi Gramarye was shot in his hospital bed last night. Officials are crying suicide, but his family is crying foul play."

"The Great...who?"

Miles threw him another annoyed look. "Magnifi Gramarye. He is, well was, a great magician and his family carried on the tradition. Don't you remember watching him on TV when we were little?"

It was Phoenix's turn to give Miles a confused look. "Yeah I remember, but I'm surprised you remember! I thought you shut out all of your kiddie memories?"

"Heh, well, you have a tendency to bring them out in me!" Miles ducked behind his screen and blushed.

Phoenix chuckled at him, then turned thoughtful. "Hey, I bet someone's gonna need a defense attorney soon!"

"Well, you are mentioned in this article, alongside Kristoph Gavin." Miles eyes narrowed as he remembered what Maya told him about the man behind the name.

Phoenix's eyebrow's shot up. "Kristoph? Humph...looks like I'll have to put on my best poker face and challenge him for that case!"

Something inside Miles snapped when Phoenix said Kristoph's name, and suddenly things were working in his favor.

"Oh no! You are not setting foot in that place again as long as I am still on American soil! And you will not go anywhere near Kristoph Gavin." Miles eyes were full of fire as Phoenix was taken aback.

"Uuhh...ok, whatever you say!" Then he leaned on his hand and fluttered his eyes at Miles. "Is someone jealous?"

Miles frowned at his dark-haired companion. "No, I just don't want you to get in over your head in something that you are able to avoid!"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Phoenix put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Thank you."

Nothing was mentioned about their conversation until a couple days later. Phoenix arrived home from doing paperwork at his office and found Miles sitting at his kitchen partition,his laptop in front of him, typing furiously. He walked to the fridge and out of habit reached for a beer. Disappointment hit him as he remembered Miles took all the alcohol out of the house a few months back. So he reached for bottled water instead. He leaned across the partition to crane his neck to read what Miles was typing. Miles huffed at him and gently pushed his head out of the way. Phoenix pouted.

"What the hell are you typing that could be more exciting than me? Oh wait, your laptop is more exciting than I am." Sarcasm dripped from Phoenix's voice as he walked around Miles.

Miles cringed inside. He deserved that. "I am typing up some last minute documents that will take care of my personal property here in America."

"Am I part of that personal property?" Phoenix stepped up behind Miles and wrapped his arms around him.

Miles drew in a deep breath and set his jaw. "No you are more than personal property..."

Phoenix kissed Miles on the ear, "Well, I would hope so!" Then started nibbling. Miles's self-control started to wane as his typing became sporadic. He managed to keep himself in check as he clenched his jaw. "I love you." Phoenix sighed deeply and stepped away from the prosecutor who didn't respond. Phoenix threw Miles a look of confusion when he didn't answer and a dark feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

Something on the dining room table caught Phoenix's eye and he walked over to investigate. It was a white envelope that had his name written in an elegant script that was similar to Miles's. Shivers ran up the dark-haired mans spine as he thought of the note that Miles had written so long ago...

"Huh?" Miles glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that arrived for you earlier today. I-I honestly wasn't going to give it to you because it involves Kristoph. I really don't like that man, and I can see why Maya and Pearls didn't like him either." Miles paused and watched as Phoenix turned the envelope over in his hands. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Anyway, he delivered it personally to you."

"Oh, I see..." Phoenix paused and started to open the envelope, when something that Miles had said made him stop. "Wait, Maya and Pearls didn't like Kristoph? They sure put on a good show! Maya was there everyday, helping me..." He put a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "I guess Pearls wasn't there..." Phoenix's phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Konstatin! Priviat! Shto ti deliesh******?" He walked into the living room to finish his conversation. Miles drew another short breath and strained to listen. "Zak...challenge me.." The hand had been dealt. "Kristoph lost?" And Kristoph had shown his hand, now it was Miles's turn to end the game.

"Okay...calm down, I will be down there in a few minutes. Da, da ...those cards are perfect." Phoenix finished his conversation as he walked into the kitchen. "Miles..."

"Don't do it Phoenix." He said not looking up from his laptop.

"But miles, this is a great opportunity to breath life into my career, get me going on the right foot." Phoenix pleaded. Miles was suddenly standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Phoenix, do you really want to restart your career with a poker game?" He swallowed hard. "I can't let you go down there."

"Miles Edgeworth...I would think you of all people would understand that I need this. I need to get myself back on my feet."

Miles cringed at the sound of his full name.

"I do understand, I can't let you go down there and blow everything you know on a Poker game either. Phoenix, if you leave this house, then...then I leave America tonight." The prosecution held Phoenix's confused gaze.

"I-I Miles! Please! I need to do this, just tonight, and then I promise I will never step foot inside that place again."

Miles felt something inside him shatter and all the old walls went up. Promises were something he never dealt well with, and now that Phoenix was promising a lie, a part of him died inside. His decision was made for him as soon as Phoenix said promise. He did the only thing he could that wouldn't make him totally break down. He stepped up to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around him for the last time.

Phoenix didn't notice the stoic face as he left.

As soon as he came back later that night, he finally figured out what the strange feeling that had came to him earlier meant.

He felt the stillness as soon as he opened the door. He took a deep breath and walked around the house, noticing the subtle differences and missing items. He knew the comfort he had been feeling was only temporary. Everything with Miles was only temporary. His body shook to the core as his head started to pound. Every breath was a struggle as his lungs started to burn. He had never felt so alone... so afraid... so broken...

Miles never said he loved him back earlier that night. That's when everything started to feel wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists and screamed, even though he knew it was childish. His hands were still shaking as he walked into the kitchen. There on the counter was an off-white envelope with the words 'meine Leibe' written in Miles's perfect script. Everything he had ever lived for...breathed for... changed everything in his life for had flown to Germany. Phoenix wiped his eyes and read the last thing that Miles would ever write to him.

"Phoenix,

Please don't resent me. I'm strong on the surface, but not all the way through. You always knew I've never been perfect. The night you came to me with your nightmares was the turning point in our lives. Now I wish I could've kept a level head and turned you away. But, I've never been able to say no to you, until now. Why do we live like this, running away from each other? When you think of me, forget the harm that I have done. Please let me leave behind some reasons to be missed. When you are feeling empty, keep me safe in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Please remember, I have and will always love you.

Miles Edgeworth"

* * *

** "Konstatin, Hello! What are you doing?" Or loosely translated as "How's it going?" as well.


End file.
